Marine survey systems are used to acquire data (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems comprise a complex array of buoys, lines, and paravane systems in order to properly orient streamers towed behind the survey vessel.
Weather and related sea conditions may adversely affect the ability to perform a marine survey. In adverse weather conditions, the surface waves may adversely affect operation, such as by causing unwanted changes in depth of the underwater streamers, and/or inducing noise in the signals detected by the underwater streamers by way of the surface buoys associated with the streamers.